Words of Wisdom
by Jatd4ever
Summary: What are seven sons compared to one capable daughter? Another fic for the story game.


***I don't own jane and the dragon or its characters**

 **We all know the Chamberlain knows more then he let's on. And his job is hard enough without his personal giving him another reason to worry. So here is another piece for the story game. Thanks to everyone who is following the saga of the story game, and to all those who contribute. It's nice when a Fandom answers.**

* * *

The ball itself had cost a fortune, not taking into account the helpers hired to ease the workload, the food, lodging, and the time. All of it was exhausting. Normally, he was more then happy to welcome a visiting monarch, whose alliance could benefit the kingdom, form treaties, and added resources, but what had come of it? A ball, three feasts, and a deficit of cider, as well as broken furniture, damaged hedges, the queens new dress, and the rest was too painful to think about.

Most of all, the happiness of a daughter seemed to be lost in the mess of society and its expectations. Jane, the gem of the family, paid heavily for the foolishness of her mother, and he allowed it. If there was anyone to blame it was him, for if he had not allowed his wife to twist tales or facts, he might have come to his senses sooner. He should have known, the girl with fire for hair, and honor in her heart, his beloved child, thrown to the wolves like a decorated, but nonetheless, helpless lamb. No, not helpless, but bound to duty.

Out of loyalty for the crown, she had to obey, or risk being classified as a rogue. And she would obey, for there was none as stubborn, but enduring as his daughter. Thank goodness no match had been chosen, thank goodness the queen interfered when she had, thank goodness for the loyal friends who could never betray her. What a relief there were still those who were as honorable as the day they were born. For a little while longer, the world could continue as it should, until the next interruption came.

"Does she know you watch her?"

"I hope not," he sighed. "she would not take well to my spying."

Old habits had a way of sticking to person, long after when the subject of such worry proved capable. "It appears her arrows can hit the mark again. I know how much she had practiced to get it precise."

"Yes, and it would seem squire Gunther also has regained his focus."

It warmed his heart to watch the familiar sight, but pained him with the guilt of his inattentiveness. "Tell me Sir Theodore, have I done wrong in allowing this courtship business to take place?"

"It is not up to me to decide whether it is the right course, but what I do know is that you will never find anyone as determined to defy destiny."

Jane had been impossible the moment she could run. The girl was born healthy, stronger than a few of the other creatures that glide about with their paleness and long skirts, and was proud of it. Still, society was not as kind as one would like to believe. "I am not quite sure I believe in such a thing as fate, but the reality is one day she will either marry, or destroy herself trying to defy everything we have ever known."

"As it should be, for waiting for something to occur, or wishing it away would not solve the problem. Chamberlain, you could not have done a better job, for if you had, perhaps she would not be down there, enjoying her youth. What are seven sons compared to one capable daughter? You need not trouble yourself with doubts."

For a little while, they watched from the balcony of the knight's quarters. A competition of sorts began between the squires, and it brought a smile to his face. Some things would never change, like the fighting of growing children. All their lives, Jane and Gunther had fought with one another, and until the day they died they probably would. Perhaps it was not the first time the idea sprang to mind, but after the month's events, it was worth consideration. "Before you go and break up their argument, what can you tell me about Squire Breech?"

"I assure you Milton, those two were trained to work together, and to support each other. However, perhaps it is time to discuss the propriety of their comradeship."


End file.
